


Somewhere only we know

by betweenacts



Series: The Trouble with Love Is [3]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine Tate gets a phone call about the 50th anniversary special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere only we know

_“I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand […]  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I’ve been dreaming of?   
Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I’m getting old, and I need something to rely on …”_  Keane   
  
Catherine couldn’t believe when her agent called to tell her they wanted her back for the 50th anniversary special of Doctor Who, she expected David and all the Doctors who were alive for it, but her? Never, Donna was supposed to not be able to remember anything. And even though she had made a declaration that she believed the supertemp would never be back she found herself saying yes without even thinking about it.   
So she and David set up a dinner with Billie, and Matt and Karen and, surprisingly, Christopher Eccleston, to talk about the special.   
“I can’t believe Christopher said yes.” David was bubbling with energy in his chair.   
“Try not sounding so surprised when he arrives here.” Catherine said.   
“I don’t believe he is actually doing the episode either. Both of you have met Karen and Matt already, yes?” Billie asked.   
“I met Matt at the Red Carpet of the BAFTA’s last year, but I’ve never met Karen. David knows both of them.” she answered for them without realizing. “I don’t think I know Christopher either.” she added.   
“Catherine, Karen was in an episode of Doctor Who with us.”   
“What? Have you lost it?”   
“I’m serious, she was in The Fires of Pompeii, she was one of the Sybilline.” David explained.   
“I don’t think I saw any of them out of make-up.” well, it is Catherine after all.   
“How is the Baby?” David asked Billie.   
“Perfect. I thought I wouldn’t be able to be in the special because, you know, it seems too soon…” Billie started saying.   
“But are you ok?” Catherine adored Billie, even with all the rumors that once upon a time David and her had a thing, which was something she knew was a lie.   
“Yeah, missing my children right now, but fine.” that made Catherine smile. “How is married life?” she said with a teasing voice to David.   
“Not really existent anymore.” only then both women realized David was not wearing his wedding band. Catherine grabbed his hand, where the ring should be.   
“Was it because of that day, and the talk and…”   
“Hello, I’m sorry I’m late, I actually have an excuse, but don’t know about the two of them.” Christopher Eccleston arrived with his big smile and introduced himself. The talk would have to be postponed.   
  
“I Still don’t understand how three Doctor Whos can be together. Sorry, Doctors. I forget his surname is not Who.” she looked at David who was clearly trying to hold his laugh. “Don’t you even try, ok? Just, don’t.”    
“It has happened in the Classic series some times, there is even an episode called ‘The Five Doctors’. You see what I did there, right Catherine? It’s just Doctor.”   
“Shut up.”   
  
“I loved the fact that the special will be about the three Doctors since the show came back. Steven did a even more brilliant job this time. Too Brilliant even for him.” Matt said, excited, making David and Billie look at each other, it felt weird to be in Doctor Who without Russell.   
“What kind of bribery did they offer to you to get you to say yes?” you could always trust on Catherine to say inappropriate things when her mind was somewhere else that not the current conversation. Of course, she would be the one asking this to Chris and making him answer.   
“Actually, without Russell in the show, I read the script and couldn’t see why not. It’s important for the story.”   
“Ok.” Catherine said drinking a sip of her juice.   
  
“I remember once we were doing this scene with the horses, in the beginning of series six, only Alex liked doing that scene. My favorite scenes are the ones with guns and explosions.” Karen said between bites.   
“Of course you do, you love when it all goes ‘boom’.” Matt said smiling at her.   
“Boom” she echoed.   
Catherine and David looked at each other over the table thinking the same thing: History repeating itself.    
“I just remembered Alan Carr said you two were a young David and Catherine Tate.” Billie said laughing to Karen and Matt.    
“Isn’t that from the day I was also in? And, and… Right, that’s the day David said Karen was gorgeous.” Catherine said with grin.   
“I said you were gorgeous.” David wanted to make fun but that came out a little too serious.   
“Aren’t you having fun? This is fun.” Christopher said to Billie.    
  
“Well, it was less eventful than I thought it would be.” Billie said to David. Christopher had been the first one to leave, then a few minutes later Karen and Matt did, so the two old friends chatted up while they waited for Catherine to come back from the Ladies’ room.   
“Is it too soon for me to ask Catherine on a date?” he blurted out the question.   
“What? David the press doesn’t even know about your divorce yet, they will think the marriage ended because of Catherine.”   
“Well..”   
“Well what? Don’t start, Catherine would never have an affair.”   
“Well, we didn’t have anything exactly, but she was one of the reasons when the divorce came up…”    
“At least your wedding lasted more than Kim Kardashian’s.” Billie tried to make a joke.   
“And it was consummated.” he added.   
“I didn’t need to hear that.” she started laughing.   
  
“I could drive you home. You don’t need to call a cab.” he offered.   
“David, we are going to different sides of the city, don’t be daft.” Catherine said, when she actually just didn’t trust herself to be alone with him. He pushed her back in the restaurant to a dark corner so no possible paparazzo would bother them and kissed her.   
“How about we go out on a date? Cardiff is a nice place, John must know some nice restaurants and all that.”   
They both lived on the eternal motto that sex, or almost sex, didn’t change anything. But she was afraid of changing so she just got free from his kisses, went back outside and got inside a cab home.   
  
It had been a month since the dinner and it was the first day back in Doctor Who. They would start as usual, with the reading of the episode, and it did feel like a family reunion.   
“I went to see the trailers and I swear they kept everything inside a warehouse without even cleaning and put it all back. Possibly they kept the whole trailer inside the warehouse for that to happen.” Catherine whispered in David’s ear while they waited for the reading to begin.   
“I thought they would have recycled everything by now.” he said.   
“Me too, I daydreamed about Benedict Cumberbatch sleeping in the couch that was once mine… And then I woke up to the reality that somehow, the carpet is still stained with cranberry juice.” David let out a loud laugh at that making everyone look at her. “And we are back.” she said, more to herself, when that happened.   
  
The episode was about a paradox that caused the Doctor to find himself at three points of his life at the same time, the thing is, it was not a fact in flux; the Doctor knew it would happen since it happened when he was his Ninth self.    
Because the Eleventh Doctor was trying not to leave Donna’s side while Tenth played the Doctor’s brother to Rose, Catherine spent most of the time in the set with Matt.   
But that morning neither of them had a scene, as a matter of fact, while everyone was shooting, they weren’t needed in set until 3 pm; they had done one scene early in the morning that was over a few minutes before, so there they sat, in Catherine’s trailer, in silence.   
  
“When did the divorce happen?” Catherine blurted out the question and felt the weight leave her. “When Twig and I broke up, you were the first person I talked to, in the day I told you about it not even my mother knew it… By the way, don’t you ever tell her that, she would kill me.”   
“But the break up didn’t have anything to do with me.”   
“So the divorce was my fault. That’s what you are saying.”   
“It wasn’t your fault don’t… Don’t put words in my mouth like that.”   
“So what are you saying? Aren’t we best mates?” she had a heavy need to understand why he didn’t tell her. Even with all the craziness and weirdness of almost having an affair, but not really and being in love… Not that he was in love with her, she was in love with him. Anyway, even with all that, she knew she could trust him with anything. She knew that if she was in trouble she could call him anytime, and he would come to her rescue.   
“You are my best friend…” he looked at her and took a deep breath before adding. “Why didn’t you answer me when I asked you out on a date?”   
“I’m not one of the girls you date, David.”   
“What do you…”   
“I’m not disposable; I’m not an accessory; I will not stay home for you, for anyone, actually; and I don’t know what I would do when you got tired of me. Or if I grew tired of you. You matter too much. I’m not scared of what sex would do to our relationship, but waking up beside you, sharing problems, sharing bills… Routine.”   
“I’ve been in love with you since ‘The Runaway Bride’.” she tried to make a comment but he stopped her. “No, you will hear me out now.” she nodded. “In the beginning I thought, ‘she has someone so I will save myself from the headache and not try anything’, but we kept growing closer and I’m not made of steel so I just screamed ‘fuck it’ to the World and decided to try to make you fall for me. But then life started getting in the way, and everyday we were more and more friends and I chickened out of my own plan. Until you told me you and Twig were over. And, I swear to God, I had three hundred plans formed in that second. Then I remembered Georgia and, I couldn’t do that to her. And then came ‘Much Ado’ and kissing you on a daily basis made things complicated, I’m a nice and good person, but I’m a man and we are jerks and we need sex. But I will not apologize for that day at the rehearsal…”   
Neither of them would ever know the end of that long speech, unless they tried to talk about these dark times in the future, because Catherine kissed David and that just didn’t matter anymore.   
He put his hands on her hips and pushed her onto him so she was straddling him on the couch. The kisses were hungry and wet, and Catherine felt herself boiling in the blouse she was wearing. She opened her knees so she could press her lower body into him, making his hands tighten their hold on her.   
“I wish we good get out of here now and just…” she tried speaking but got distracted with his neck, and started placing open mouthed kisses and she just wanted to run her teeth over the soft flesh, but she couldn’t mark him or leave hickeys.   
“This is somewhere only we know…” he whispered pulling her hair softly so he could kiss her mouth.   
“This is hardly a private and exclusive place, love.”   
“We recorded a video here, on the last days of shooting ‘The Runaway Bride’, remember? And, and you told me ideas for stand up acts you would never do, and you slept in my lap once. Do you even remember that?” he said looking into her eyes, and his hands were inside her blouse and she needed it to be off. She let her face fall into his neck.   
“Oh God…” she said as her nuzzled his neck.   
“What?”   
“I think that when I take you home and tell my mother we are dating, or something of that complexion, she is going to kiss you in the mouth and never let you go. I might even get jealous.” she said in realization.   
“Does that mean I can take you on a date?”   
“When we get to London, maybe. We’ve spent a long time here in Cardiff and let’s face it, there is nowhere romantic enough for you to convince me to start dating you.” she looked to him.   
“Liar.” he said laying her on the couch and setting a little of his weight over her. It was going to be a long morning and they needed to be strong to not ruin their costumes, and make-ups and hairs.


End file.
